Lost and Found
by KuroniAkuma
Summary: The story is when Rosette is still looking for Joshua. What will happen to her search if her search is getting uphold with a new demon helping Aion with his plans. What will happen to our Aion if he gets more feeling for this female demon. Who knows. AXOC
1. Chapter1: Lost

Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

**Lost **

_**Note**_

_First time trying to make a fanfic. Pls be gentle with me. Tips and commentary are very welcome . I can use them to make the stories even better . Have fun reading __. After each chapter is done below are the meaning of the Japanese words. Some may be spelled wrong, if it is tell me I can learn from it as well ;)_

**San Francisco 1924**

_Always running, always fleeing, always hiding. The things humans wont see. Things what humans can't see. Things that are hidden inside us. Never stop running or the next thing you will see may be the last you'll remember. First thing when you see her is run. Run away till you can't go any more. The seniors even fear the powers of their own heritage. So promise me one thing before you'll leave this place and go down there. Never forget who you are and remember you are always free no matter what the sinner says. You can be free even if you are bound with this fate of ours. The world below is cruel and the humans sins is what keeps us alive. Their greed, wrath, lust, glutton, envy, sloth and pride. Mortals have these deadly sins, this is what keeps us alive. We feed on their souls and on their sins. Remember where you come from, or the mortal sins will become yours as well and I can't be there to protect you anymore. __Live and be free down there. The chains of our mother wont do you much harm down there. But be careful humans wont forgive you if they find out about your identity. Your true identity as a Demon. Use a human form to live in the open. Make sure you get some food there, but sneaky. Kuroni, you are soon the last one of us. Find the sinner fighting for freedom and be free. Fight against our fate together. Deliver us all when you're done. We'll be waiting._

'Haha-ue. Togabito ka.'

The sun went down as the people are going home, Kuroni stood there waiting for when the scenery went silent. The lights went on, slowly she started walking. Not knowing where to go. She held here hand close to her waist as if there was something she was hiding from the outside world.

'Kuso, again huh. Meaning I am close by.'

Kuroni looked up at the night sky, a red moon. Filling up the scenery of the night. Not even one star that could take her attention away from it. Not even one star blinking. Only one red moon and a demon on the streets. Kuroni walked down to the beaches. She watched the ocean scenery as she felt the pain fell away slowly.

'I need to be quick will I save it through the night. But where. There is no cabin where I can hide. Not even a freakin' hut or anything else to drop down. Kuso.'

Kuroni ran quickly to find something where she could hide for the night. She scanned the area for a place to stay. She kept on running. After a minute or five she saw some lights.

'Asoko, ka' Kuroni kept on running. When she felt wood under her feet she stopped, for a moment she looked at the wooden door stairs in front of her. The whole house was made of the same material. Carefully and slowly she walked up the stairs. Right before the door she let her body hit the ground. It didn't matter to her whether she would be found by some humans. Or if some lower-class demons got her inside. As long she was away from the streets it would be okay.

"Huh, is Joshua-sama having one of his fits again?" Fiore looked up. She turned around. She put the gas on a lower pit and walked to a room. Carefully she opened it. Looking inside. A young boy from about 15 years old sitting on his bed looking peacefully out his window.

"Ya, Fiore. Isn't the night sky calm? I wonder when I can touch _it_. Aion-sama promised right? He promised he would take me there to the Astral line." He said a bit distant.

'No, it isn't Joshua-sama. Then what was that sound' the young woman thought. "Dinner is almost done, why don't come and get some clothes on. We can wait together for Aion-sama to return"

The boy laughed. He nodded and got out of bed. Fiore walked out of the room first. She wanted to be sure what that sound was. There was no way she would let somebody hurt Joshua. She looked out of the kitchen window. There was no sign of Aion. Neither a sign of that one of the other sinners have returned. She prepared some plates, glasses, knives, and forks for the late dinner meal. Fiore looked at the hallway, she wanted to be sure that Joshua wasn't looking. Walking up to the front door. She looked outside the window nearby, finding Kuroni lying down on the floor just outside the house.

"Who might she be?" Fiore said softly

"Fiore?" Joshua said questionable.

"Joshua-sama" Fiore turned around facing the blond haired boy. She led the boy to the room where all the dinner was. She got the food from the fire, putting it out and carefully serving it on the table.

"It seems we have an extra guest with us tonight." A low voice nor far away from the two. "Fi, why don't you get some blankets and a bucket of water for our new guest" A man came out of the darkness of the other room. Wearing all white clothing. Fiore did what the man told. She left the room, getting the stuff she needed to get.

"Aion-sama" Joshua said.

Holding Kuroni, Aion walked to the living room laying the girl down on the couch. "It seems she had a rough time before fainting in front of our home. When she wakes up call me, we'll have a nice conversation with this young demon."

"Akuma?" Both Fiore and Joshua responded.

"Is she…" Fiore started, Aion cut her sentence by shrugging. He left the room saying nothing else.

Fiore placed a cold piece of cloth on Kuroni's forehead. Fiore noticed the blood on Kuroni's hand, when she wanted to place the blanket over her. "Chi? She is bleeding."

"Is it something bad? Nee-san is it something bad?" Joshua asked curiously.

"I don't know, but to be sure I am taking her to the washroom, just in case."

Fiore laid down the bucket of water, she lifted the Kuroni up in sitting position and carefully putting one arm over her shoulder, Fiore walked to the bathroom. Joshua followed, when Fiore closed the door he waited patiently.

"Hm, odd. If she is a demon then the wound should be already healed. Joshua why don't you go to bed Fiore can handle this by herself." Aion laughed.

Joshua did what Aion said. Slowly he walked away. Leaving the Sinner alone in the hallway. After a few minutes Fiore stepped outside. She saw Aion standing a few steps away. "Aion-sama"

"And how is our guest doing?" Aion asked.

"She had a deep wound on her shoulder." Fiore answered calmly.

"Really. Bring her to my room, get Sheeda and let her examine her. It looks like she is still going to sleep for a while." He said

"It shall be done" she answered.

Fiore walked down to the lab. She saw the cat-demon working on the project for the dream. She walked up to the demon saying the orders of Aion when she got her attention. Sheeda nodded Fiore led her to Aion's room leaving the Sinners alone. She walked up to Joshua's room to see how he is doing. When she opened to door she found him already sleeping. Weakly she smiled closing the door silently.

In Aion's room Sheeda is examining Kuroni from top till bottom.

"Hm, the bleeding is responding with her horns. She is keeping one horn in the open. I have no idea where the other might be. As long she doesn't have that one she wont be able to heal the wound easily. Though she doesn't seem that wounded. I think she wakes up after an hours or so." Sheeda explained. "However, I don't know how long she can hold on with one horn. I don't see any other signs of a contract."

"Soka, can you think of something to keep her alive?" Aion asked.

"Hm, the watch Chrno has is possible, but she has to have a human soul to get her energy from. Maybe I can think of something else. But I can only fill those gaps when she is awake and willing to tell what happened" Sheeda looked to Kuroni.

"Let the past times stories over to me. You go think of something to keep her alive. I don't care what it is. I don't know what but there is something very familiar with this girl. Perhaps she is willing to tell us when she is awake. Otherwise I'll let her tell. I have my way with stubborn people." Aion smirked.

Sheeda put on a smile, she shrugged and left the room. "Then I'll be in the lab working on it"

"I'll count on you" Aion turned his attention back to Kuroni. Curiously he looked at the horn she is carrying around her neck. 'This horn, there are only a few with these kind of horns. But who were those demons again?' he reached out for the horn.

_Kuroni, wake up, somebody is reaching for you. Your horn is in danger! Wake up right now. If you loose this one there is no way you will survive longer. _

Kuroni eyes opened the second Aion touched the horn. Quickly she looked to the Sinner. She got up out of the bed holding her horn close to her.

"Who the heck are you?" she said curious and angry.

"I can ask you the same question" Aion said playfully.

'He is right. Where am I in the name of Pandemonium.' Kuroni looked at her surroundings. She felt at her shoulder. The bandage is covering the wound. "What?"

"Fiore took care of the wound, don't worry as I can see at your 'clothing' you cannot harm us" Aion spotted.

Kuroni looked down. She noticed that the only thing she was wearing was her armour she wore under her clothing. She calmed down, Kuroni took the blankets and covered the rest of her body with it. She looked Aion seriously answering the question he was asking her in the beginning. "I am Kuroi1 Akuma Kuroni. Who might you be?"

"The call me Aion. Togabito Aion."

'Togabito! He is one of the people I need find to help the others.' Kuroni held her horn even tighter when she heard of the name of Aion. She trembled a bit not knowing what to do next with the information she has now.

_**Translation Japanese words**_

Haha-ue mother

Togabito sinner

Kuso damn it

Asoko over there

Akuma devil/demon

Soka really, I see

_**Note**_

_If you guys think using the Japanese words in the story is annoying just say so. Then I'll keep with the normal English text ;)_

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter _

_Comments are very welcome…_

_I can use them to improve my writing :D_

_C u next time _

1 black


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Clans

**Chapter 2**

**Demon Clans**

_**Note**_

_Heey I'm back, kinda __practicing for English now. I've had a test last time for reading, the best way to practice is to write and read of your owns mistakes ne :D. Anyway here is what happens when Kuroni finds the whereabouts of the Sinners. How is she going to act, react, respond, when the demon she needs is acting like a jerk. _

_One more thing in the manga Sheeda is spelled Sheeder, but I kinda like it more when it spelled like in the anime :P_

'He is one of _the _demons I need to find! No way!'

"Deciding from your reaction, it looks like I'm already familiar with you." Aion said with his head leaning on his hand. "Then we can skip the biggest part of introducing ourselves." He got up. Walking slowly to Kuroni. "Kuroi Akuma huh. I knew that horn was looking familiar to me. Who would ever thought that one of the most powerful demon clans that ever lived in Eden, would send such demon to our side."

Kuroni disgusted the arrogant character of the demon in front of her. She held her horn even closer. She has better things to do then listen to the crap the Sinner is telling her. She examined the room, looking for her clothes. With Aion so close to her there is nothing much she can see. What else could she expect, she wasn't taller then 1.65 meters. When the demon in front of her is like almost two head taller then her.

"Looking for something?" Aion cornered Kuroni against the wall, when he saw the demon looking for a way out. "Fi, is taking care for your clothes, in mean time you can where the one that are lying on the bed. Without your horns you can't do much either, one horn isn't enough for survival."

"Like you are living with your horns" Kuroni said. "Togabito Aion, the one who opposes his own heritage. You must be either brave or very foolish to pull out your own horns for freedom." Kuroni tried to back of the demon with the words.

Aion smirked, he backed of, Kuroni took the chance, she dived under his arm he had against the wall. Patiently she waited for what he´ll do next. Aion laughed, he turned around. Kuroni held the blankets closer, she didn't like that smile on his face. Aion walked out of the room, he turned around once more. "Fi, made some dinner, you can join if you feel like it." With that he left the room, leaving Kuroni alone.

'Seriously, mom does it have to be _that_ demon. Arrogant bastard. Aren't there other Sinners who can help us?' Kuroni dropped the blankets. She felt at her shoulder. She removed the bandages, giving a peek at the wound. 'It isn't a deep wound. More concerning is the one on my waist. As long I don't have that second horn my days are counted. If I can help the others by working with that jackass demon, then fine. This once' Kuroni took the clothing she saw on the bed. A long black dress with a white ribbon. She put on the dress, leaving the ribbon the way it is. Two long white, pieces of clothing hanging beside her. Kuroni cleaned up the blankets and the bandages she threw on the floor. "Now, let us begin this happy teamwork shall we."

Kuroni walked outside the room, looking left and right for the room where Aion might be.

"Ah, you're awake huh?" A catlike voice said from behind.

"Dare?" Kuroni turned around finding a catlike woman, wearing lab coat and big round glasses on her face.

"I am Togabito Sheeda, or doctor Sheeda for short"

'For short? It doesn't sound short for me' Kuroni thought. 'Anyway, she is also a Sinner maybe she will help.'

"How are you feeling?" Sheeda asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kuroni said quickly.

"Living with one horn should be difficult right? That wound on your shoulder isn't deep but, without your horns you can't live long."

"Wasn't someone else who took care of my wound?"

"Ah, you mean Fi-chan, yes she put the bandages on your shoulder, according to Aion-sama that is. But the one examined you was me. I'm working on something so you can live longer, to find the other horn. When you have them both you don't have to worry that much."

"I see, thanks then, at least one person here is decent." Kuroni said relieved.

"Did he do something to you?" Sheeda asked curious.

"No, nothing, yet that is"

The two demons walked further in the hallways. When they came to an other room, Sheeda walked to the right, leaving Kuroni alone for awhile.

Sheeda saw the person she needed. Aion turned around when he saw Sheeda coming.

"How are things going?"

"They are almost done, though I don't know whether it will work. I think we need somebody who can give us something to make it work"

"Why don't we use our new guest? She is searching for something right? We'll use her to make it work and let her believe that we are going to help for that horn of hers."

"Is it something wrong with the horn?" Sheeda looked at the demon, carefully she looked behind, to see if Kuroni wasn't listening. She never liked the way Aion handles for his dream. Though she kept loyal to him. 'There has to be a different way to achieve our goal.'

"The girl is part of the Black Demon Clan. I've heard of them, powerful demons who feed on only the sins of humans. They don't need to eat their soul to live. Only the deeds and thoughts of those humans are enough for them to feed them. Genius demons that manipulate every single human back in the time where the Sinners were still young. To have one of _that_ clan here in our reach. Something is wrong. Are the Pursuers up to something? I don't trust her yet. Though her horn can give us the power we need for _it_. How far are you with it?" Aion asked when he finished talking.

"It is some hard work, but I think I'll have it done in a few weeks. Though I don't know if she can hold on till then. Looking at her condition I think the time should be just enough for her to survive. On the other hand, if she uses her true form for fighting that time will be shorter. The horn should be useless when she dies. She should be alive for using the horn."

'_Kuroni, you have finally met the Sinners. Though be careful not every Sinner is kind. There are a few you should be aware of. Their leader is one of them, there is an other Sinner who can be dangerous. This is the last hint I can give. Just make sure you can hold on for a month. The horn you have can keep you alive that long, but that is if you don't transform in your true form. Try to avoid that.' _

'I know mother. One month huh. I have no time to stay here and help them, I need to find that horn that is stolen. Though where?'

"Ah, you are ready. Follow me the dining-room is over here." Aion came in the room where Kuroni was waiting. Sheeda stood beside him. She had a worried look on her face. She followed him to the dining-room. Kuroni stayed behind the two demons. She kept a close eye on them.

"Aion-sama, Sheeda-sama, dinner is served." Fiore said polite.

"Fi, you do have an extra plate for our guest right?" Aion asked.

"Of, course" Fiore bowed.

'So that is the girl that took care of my wound.' Kuroni walked up to Fiore. She sat at the place where the young woman had directed.

"Veide and Genai are coming this way as well, though it might be several more hours before they arrive. Where is Rizelle by the way?" Aion looked around.

"Rizelle-sama said she had to do one more thing before she could join us. If I'm right she will arrive together with Veide-sama and Genai-sama." Fiore explained.

"Is that so, the let us introduce ourselves to our guest, maybe she will tell us her name as well." Aion looked sharp to Kuroni.

Joshua looked at Kuroni, he found it quite awesome to see an other demon other than Aion and the other sinners. He always loved these sort kind creatures.

"I am Joshua pleased to meet you"

"Fiore desu, it's an honor"

"Well we kinda met in the hallway but I can introduce myself once more, Togabito Sheeda" Sheeda said happily.

"Last but least Togabito Aion. What might your name be?" He said low.

"Kuroni pleased to meet you" Kuroni looked away when Aion looked her way. She didn't like the fellow. On the other hand there is something fishy about the demon. 'Mother said Aion was the one to be careful with, though he doesn't really act like the bad guy. I wonder what he is hiding.'

'She is smart, scanning information on the things she already knows and putting them inside her head, it might be one of the annalists of the clan. I expect nothing less from her caliber.'

Everybody ate their plates empty, Fiore cleaned up the mess, and she prepared the next meal for the arriving demons. "Kuroni-sama, the clothes you were wearing was covered in blood, I'll clean them up for you."

"Don't, I can take care of those simple tasks myself. Looking at the time you should be more worried for more hungry demons than dirty clothes of a stranger. Just tell me where you have put them, I can clean the little bit blood myself. You do your stuff."

"As you wish, then follow me."

"Fiore, give her the room close to my working room she can stay there." Aion said.

"It will be done" Fiore said.

Kuroni looked to Aion. "Thanks I guess." She turned back and followed the maid.

Aion smirked. Together with Sheeda and Joshua he waited for the other Sinners to return.

On the other side of the house Fiore showed the place where Kuroni´s clothes were lying. "Here they are, your room is here, follow me" Fiore lead Kuroni to a room close by. "Here is it" Fiore opened the door.

"Thanks, I can handle things from here you do your things" Kuroni said.

Fiore bowed and left the room. Kuroni looked around a bit. "So this is it huh? I´ll be working with the Sinners from now on. Though I don't have much time." Kuroni left the room again and started to wash her clothes. ´There isn't much blood.´

Fiore entered the dining-room. "Everything is done now, then I´ll be in the kitchen."

Aion nodded. "When the other sinners have arrived come and get me." With that Aion left the room. He walked to his working-room, thinking. ´If she is the one we need, then it won't be long before our plan will work. That is if our little friend Chrno won't disturb us.´

"Nee-san, there is a truck coming this way. Isn´t that Genai and the others?" Joshua looked out the window, he followed the truck with his eyes.

"Yes, the others sinners have arrived, I'll be getting Aion-sama, you wait here with Sheeda-sama."

Joshua smiled. Fiore left the room, she went to the room where Aion was. She knocked and opened the door after. "Aion-sama, they have arrived"

"Good, it is time for a happy demon reunion." Aion stood up, he walked outside waiting for the other Sinners. The moonlight was the only thing giving some light to the evening sky. The truck came closer and closer, two men and a woman got out of the truck.

"You finally have arrived, how was the trip?" Aion said.

"Keh, being the nice guy again. What the hell do you think it was we came all the way from Phoenix."

"Genai, calm down, we are here now. What is the rush for? Aion-sama."

"We have a member of the Black Demon Clan inside. If she is the one need, our plans for freedom will be accomplished even more quickly. We only need the last apostle. Azemaria Hendric" Aion explained.

The Sinners walked inside, Fiore was just finished with all the food, she placed it on the table. Fiore bowed. Kuroni joined the group in the dining-room shortly after.

"Weren´t there six sinners, if this is the group then there is one missing duck" Kuroni said.

"Ah, Kuroni, yes, the missing duck is working with the Magdalan Order. He will arrive soon enough. The One Million killer demon." Aion answered.

"The one million killer demon you say? Heh, poor Chrno. You sure have made him suffer a lot to have him as your enemy now don´t you? As I thought you sure are foolish." Kuroni started to walk away when one of the female got her attention.

"What?! You dare to talk like that!"

"I Just did didn´t I?" Kuroni smirked at the angry female Sinner.

Aion got between the fighting demons. "My, my calm down. Rizelle, you will like her as well when the time comes." He held her chin, calming her down with his words. "Beside you can´t do us much harm. You know that even better then we do."

"Maybe so, though I do can many things without my horns as well."

Kuroni left the room, she walked outside and climbed on the rooftop. She never liked to make bonds with other people. It didn´t matter to her whether they were demons or humans. For her they were just the same.

"Kuroni?" a familiar voice called out.

Kuroni looked down. "Ah, Sheeda, is something wrong?" She jumped down.

" It is finished your replacement for your horns. Come with me then we can see if it will work, if it doesn´t then I need to try again." Sheeda said.

Kuroni followed. In the lab Sheeda showed her a weird device in her hands. "If everything goes right it should work. But…" Sheeda stopped.

"We'll never know until we try. Besides I don't really care whether it works or not as long it can stall some time, so I can find my other horn." Kuroni said.

Sheeda smiled. She closed her eyes and explained how the device worked. Kuroni listened very carefully. The device Sheeda designed worked she could have enough time to find her other horn. Though there are other troubles to be thinking of. The humans in this world can also find her horn. If that happens she always can kill the humans or just steal it, it is her horn to begin with. If it gets into the hand of exorcists then it is going to be a different story.

"Sheeda-sama, Aion-sama is calling you, Kuroni-sama the lord wants to you there too." Fiore walked down the stairs to the lab. Finding the demons working with the device. Sheeda nodded. Kuroni didn't bother to answer she just followed Sheeda upstairs together with Fiore.

Upstairs the whole gang was waiting. "Ah, Sheeda it looks like you already found something for the horn." Aion opened his arms welcoming the two female demons up.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it will work" she answered.

"We'll find out soon enough" Kuroni responded quickly after.

"Hm, Yes, Probably even quicker then you think. Our lovely Rosette Christopher is in town. That also means that Chrno and the apostle girl are with her. If they find you on our side trying to get the apostle girl, they are surely to come after you as well. With that you can test Sheeda's device."

"The sooner I have my horn back the better." Kuroni said. 'What is sir Togabito Aion planning with the apostles?'

"Why don't we give our guests a nice welcome gift. Rosette Christopher is searching for her brother for four years now. Our Jewel Witch is searching for ten years for Fiore. Kuroni, you go with Fiore and Joshua to the festival, while the rest of us prepare the plan. What do you say?" Aion explained.

"You sure are playing nasty. Walking between humans and on purpose showing the two siblings when we find them. Am I correct?"

Aion put on an evil smile and turned around. He walked over to the door, turning his head inviting all the demons, Joshua and Fiore to come as well.

"Let's celebrate this homecoming for our guests. With the festival" He smiled once more and left. The other Sinners followed him outside. Fiore, Kuroni and Joshua waited a bit. When the demons were mere shadows at the horizon the three left and went the other side. They went to the city festival waiting for the guests to arrive.

'If that Rosette girl has my horn, then there is a big war coming up that is for sure. There is no way I'll let the others wait that forsaken long for me to come back to help them. You just wait _humans and also Chrno_'


End file.
